1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. One type of flat panel display is a liquid crystal display. A liquid crystal display has a liquid crystal layer between two panels, on which field generating electrodes (such as pixel electrodes) and a common electrode are respectively formed. When a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes, an electric field is formed in the liquid crystal layer to align liquid crystal molecules therein, to thereby form an image. Other examples of flat panel displays include organic light emitting panels, plasma display panels, and electrophoretic display panels.
These displays typically include a gate driver and a data driver. During fabrication, the gate driver may be patterned along with the gate line, the data line, and thin film transistors to form an integrated panel.